


Siren

by orphan_account



Series: A Siren's Call [1]
Category: OC/Alec Volturi, OC/Emmet Cullen
Genre: F/M, POV Original Character, Twilight Oriented, Volturi Take-Down, badassness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mianna was the first of her kind and as the first, she possessed all the powers each vampire in the world has, when a new vampire is created, she requires the same power they are gifted with. Her younger brother, Aro always hated his sister for being able to have this much power and still be loved by everyone around her, Mianna has many gifts including a gift of life. Aro, who wanted to use his sister for evil, banded together with his close friends Caius and Marcus and started to take over their species. </p>
<p>Mianna, now a few thousand years later, has had enough of her brother and has decided to take care of him herself while enlisting the help of her new friends, the Cullen clan and finding love in someone who felt love was far too out of his reach. </p>
<p>Mianna has to do a lot of things she is not proud of in order to set things right, including playing with the heart of the fragile Alec and making enemies with Jane. But will all of this be good enough? Will there ever be peace and will Aro ever be stopped? Find out in 'Siren'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Mai_Mai here with a new story. I've decided to start a fan fiction with Twilight. This begins in the middle of the battle scene in Eclipse and an FYI, Rosalie and Emmet really are Brother sister in this, they are not romantically involved. I hope you have fun reading this and please leave a review! Thank you!

I heard the fight from miles away. The squirrels in the trees chattered and the birds sang of a new revolution on the way. I stared up into the sky and saw in the clouds, a new clan of misfits; those who did not live by the normality of killing humans for their blood strength. I also saw those with means of destroying them. I saw my enemy, Jane Volturi, her vengeance was what seeped into my subconscious and make me want to ruin it. I began running up the mountain, making sure to go through trees. This would make my escape. I heard the fighting of a wolf, the growls were not of just any wolf, they were of a shape shifter by the name of.... Hmmmm.... Lets see... Seth. Yes. Only 15. I considered to bypass him, until I saw in his mind the face of his opponent. He was blonde, his eyes red as cherries. He was a newborn; maybe about a year of so old. He was in great pain. 

'Should I help him?' I asked myself. 'Yes' maybe he could be of use to me. I slowly walked up the the ravenous young child of the wolves. 

"Hush little wolf, dont you fret, mommas gonna give you dreams you won't forget. Hush little baby dont you cry, mommas gonna sing you a lullaby." I sang, my inner voice taking over. The wolf froze, along with the newborn beside it. It fell to the ground in a deep slumber. I was aware of the mind reader, dealing with a new target and knew he was too busy fighting to read what was happening. The newborn went to attack the wolf but I waved a hand and he stopped in the air.

"Hello young one." I cooed. I heard my voice change into the silk tone of love and concern that washed every living thing into a sweet oblivion. He struggled to look at me, but with a swift move of my pinky, his head was free to move.

"Who are you?" he asked; what an interesting voice he had. 

"I'm what most call their worst nightmare, Sah 'hra tsiglh' Mru'ruaah old one, the first. But to you, dear babe, I am sireen; sirelta, brahla, Siren. You, my pet, may call me Mia." I looked at his left arm, it was missing a hand. 

"Don't kill me. Please, Mia." 

"Shh." I put a finger to his lips. "You have nothing to fear, I am here to help. You are new, I may be able to save you before the red heads' brain washing has perfected what was necessary. Let me heal you, child. Then I'm afraid I will have to make you sleep for a while as I tend to new things." He swallowed hard and nodded jerky movements. He was afraid of me and I would have to change that if everything was going to be perfect. I gently touched his left arm and closed my eyes, focusing on his missing hand. I felt he warmth course through my and into him. I opened my lids to see the golden mist fall around us and settle on his battle wound, healing it and repairing. Within a minute, the magic was done and he was whole again. Before he could ask how I did that, I snapped my fingers and he was out cold. I looked at the wolf laying on the ground and searched through his mind, fabricating memories and placing them in his subconscious so he would think he already tore up the vampire and scattered the pieces across the land. I picked up the boy and turned back at the wolf one last time. 

"Mehrta." I cooed and blurred away. The wolf arose without a clue.  
***  
I hid the newborn in a tunnel under the mountain and then journeyed to the field, I used my senses to mask myself. I was invisible on my own accord. I saw Jane, Alec, Felix and Dimitri standing in the field with the clan of animal drinkers, there was one human, the mate of the mind reader and then another newborn, yet another prodigy of the red head. I saw in my mind, a vision of Jane torturing the girl and felt the need to stop it. Jane would never have known what hit her. 

I launched myself between the clan and the Volturi and let my powers take over the situation. I became visible to everyone and let the shield in me mask the clan behind with the newborn vampire girl. Jane stared, surprised by my entry. 

"Hello there Jane." I smirked and flicked three fingers on both hands, knocking out Dimitri and Felix. She was powerless, her mind torture didn't affect me and her  
brothers numbing agent went right through me as if it wasn't there. The clan behind me were quite surprised also, their seer had not seen me coming. 

"Sah 'hra tsiglh' Mru'ruaah" she chanted one around. 

"It is I, Brahla. And I see you have brought trouble again to my world. What is it, my little brother still playing castle?" I laughed and relaxed, her nose flared in anger. 

"What do you want, Mia. The Volturi have not seen or heard word of you since 1652. Even then, I doubt my own brother kept tabs on you after." I winked at Alec. 

"Yes, my ex lover. Hello Alec. It's good to see you haven't changed from that beautiful minded creature I once knew." he looked down. "Either I can kill you here and now, or save you for another time, Janie." she hated the nickname I had given her when I used to like her.

"How Is it that I cannot bring pain to your naive little mind, Mianna? What has changed?" I smirked.

"I wouldn't tell you. Besides, if I were you, I wouldn't want to go up against the first vampire, would I? Silly child. I'm stronger than your guard or your so called master. I created the girl you see behind these animal feeders. If you wish to harm any of them, I will not hesitate to, how is it put nowadays? Ah, yes. Kick your ass." she knew I had her beat by more years than everyone combined. 

"Fine, we will take our leave Mianna. But I warn you, Aro will hear of your return." 

"Good. Tell him I owe him a good spanking." I giggled and twitched a lip, awaking Felix and Dimitri. I used a mental block to make everyone stay in place and rushed towards Felix. I put my hands on both sides of his head and connected our foreheads, he looked into my eyes and his own widened at the way mine changed and dilated.

 

"Coroney mi' nallose pidt nehmerraa." I mumbled my old language and he went limp in my grasp. "you will never be able to track anyone but yourself. I relieve you of your gifts." 

"No!" Jane roared from her spot and tried to wriggle out of it. She knew I had just taken their greatest threat. I had taken their tracker away. 

"Now be gone. I wish no longer to see your faces. My brother will see me soon." without a final looks at Jane I sent them back to Voltair. All except Alec. 

"My love, you must wait for me where two worlds meet." I feigned my concern with perfect pitch. He nodded and left. I was now alone with the other clan. 

"I'm not sure if we should say thank you or not." an older blonde man said.

"No thanks needed. You can move now, I gave you back the motion when I casted them out." they all shifted as if to test if I was lying. 

"Are you a friend?" a caramel haired woman asked. 

"Oh dear ones. I am a great friend. No harm will come of you."

"Then why can't I read your thoughts?" the vampire with a human mate asked. I laughed. 

"There is too much in this old head for you to grasp. Too much knowledge." I looked into the short pixie haired girls eyes. I knew her but she didn't know me. 

"My name is Mianna. But you all may call me Mia. I am, for far less better of a word, the Sire of all." a blonde skinny man stepped closer.

"Brahla." he said. 

"Yes. You have heard then, of me. I've come with gifts. It is in natures honor to bestow upon you all, everything you dream of. I can show you and give you anything in your wildest dreams." I could tell they were skeptical. I needed to sweeten the deal. 

I let, for one second, the pixie girl to see into our future as a whole. 

"Its okay guys, she is what she says." the older male looked from her to me.

"Very well, Alice. Mia, would you like to join us at our home? We have a lot of questions." 

"That sounds great. I must hunt first though, if you wish to hear everything, I have to be stronger." 

"You hunt humans?" the human asked.

"No, I am a different kind of hunter. I feed off of the energy in nature. I am no threat to any kind." they all widened their eyes but let me alone to fill myself.


End file.
